


小孩子才做选择题【簇邪】

by nagaiyume



Category: sand - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	小孩子才做选择题【簇邪】

“吴邪。”  
面前的狼崽子歪着头，一双大眼炯炯有神，嘴巴赶趟似的一句跟一句，“吴邪。”  
这么多年下来，什么样的牛鬼蛇神吴邪没见过，所以他当然知道这小逼孩子脑子里画的什么圈儿。于是飞起一脚踹向黎簇小腹，打算完成一下未竟的心愿。  
结果半路就被挡下来，对方手腕一转，修长的手指罩住他的脚腕握紧，往自己的方向猛力一扯，吴邪整个人就连蹦加跳地被带进了怀里。  
还没来得及破口大骂，在背上收紧的手臂就把吴邪勒得呼吸一窒，调笑声倒紧跟在耳边响起：“这么热情啊，吴老板。”  
“滚你个瘪犊子！”吴邪一边艰难地调整呼吸一边不忘骂人。常年抽烟和下墓地让他的肺早就千疮百孔，所以一时半会儿没上来气儿。  
黎簇已经放开了他，皱着眉头看他跟个破风箱一样呼哧带响地喘，“你这颇有点想英年早逝的味道啊。”  
“是啊，”吴邪缓过来，又咳嗽两声，“我早逝，你早泄，还挺般配的是不是？”  
“你他妈、”黎簇一句脏话说个开头又愣是给憋回去，他就知道吴邪狗嘴里吐不出象牙，哪壶不开提哪壶，职业戳人脊梁骨。  
人生第一次的宝贵经验就交代给这个男人了，结果还因为太激动没等进去就射了吴邪一屁股，可把吴邪给笑惨了。  
当然接着被一口气干得三天没下来床这事儿吴邪只字不提，他就是这样，不撩拨撩拨就嘴痒痒似的，真该拿个什么给他好好堵上。  
黎簇想到做到，抓着没反应过来的吴邪就凑上去啃他的嘴，吴邪嘴里还带着烟味儿，苦的要命。黎簇咬了一口他的舌头退出来，“就你现在这样还是赶紧告别尼古丁吧。”  
“谢谢你的关心，黎老板。”  
吴邪这语气让黎簇一阵恼，他最近的确收了不少盘口，即便是躲在小沧浪身后暗地操作，风声也难免会传出去。起初觉得自己太年轻在这个行当不容易伸展手脚，现在逐渐有了地盘，他也就不太在意被别人知道身份。  
但吴邪那个语气听起来就是让人不爽，他太了解自己，知道自己最初是个什么样，所以现在叫他老板的时候怎么听都带着一种讽刺。  
“你该知道我是来干什么的。”  
“为什么我就该知道？”  
“别装傻！这是你欠我的！”黎簇发现每次在吴邪面前他就很难控制情绪，就像当初他红着眼箍住吴邪的手腕，告诉吴邪要是不给操他就一头撞死在墙上时一样，吴邪露出了然的微笑，伸手呼噜一把他杂草般的头发：“行啦，早就知道你没安好心。”  
“不过你也看见了，我现在是病弱之躯，随时可能入土为安，所以别跟第一次似的弄得那么惨烈，行不行？”  
这算是吴邪难得对他示弱，黎簇听着也舒坦了些，面上却还是不自觉显出几分赧然。想起那时候吴邪一脸惨白的模样，他吓得要命，心想可别给人造出什么毛病来，到时候别说王胖子张起灵，光一个黑爷都够他下十八回地狱。  
所以那几天他尽心尽力照顾着吴邪，反倒逗得吴邪不行，有点力气了就亏他早知如此，何必当初。  
“告诉你，我绝对不会后悔。”黎簇咬着牙，手下却温柔地帮吴邪擦拭身体。吴邪不说话了，安静地趴在床上，身上大大小小的伤痕都显出来，随着呼吸一起一伏，沉默半晌，末了叹出一句“你这孩子怎么就走上这条邪路了。”  
 “我他妈还非就走你这条邪路。”黎簇哼一声，“别想甩掉我。”  
吴邪几不可闻地叹口气，随着黎簇的动作睡了过去。黎簇看了他半天，最后低头在凸起的蝴蝶骨上烙下了一个吻。  
第二天黎簇醒的时候吴邪就不见了，黎簇疯了一样找了大半年却什么消息都得不到，那时候他才发现原来回归到现实生活中后，自己什么都不是。成年人的世界像开了闸了洪水般倾泻在他头上，直接把他砸了个七晕八素。等缓过劲来才清楚地认识到吴邪原来一直处在一个什么样的环境里。  
也亏你还有这个闲心和别人上床。他假装忘记抓住吴邪弱点的人就是自己，强行按下浮起来的那层愧疚，催眠自己说这是吴邪欠他的，他活该。  
但不能就这样让他跑了。黎簇很快拿下一个盘口，开始逐步扩张势力。  
和吴邪不一样，他心狠手辣，不管对自己还是对别人，很快黎老板的名声在外，行里的人就算知道他年轻，多少也还是会卖个面子给他。  
所以得到吴邪消息那天，黎簇站在店门口，对着手机冷笑几声，从相册调出一张照片发过去，就悠哉地回去睡大觉了。  
第二天他坐在一家五星酒店的套房里，他知道吴邪不会被一张裸照威胁，但他就是知道吴邪一定会来。  
门铃响起的时候他勾起胜利的微笑，在吴邪一脚踹过来的时候拉过他，把自己这几年的思念全都狠狠融进他身体里，再也不想放开。  
“去洗个澡吧。”他轻浮地拍了拍吴邪屁股。  
“我洗过了。”吴邪没看他，随意地脱掉外套搭在一旁。  
“吴老板准备地很充足嘛。”黎簇推着吴邪向浴室走，“再洗一个呗，我能等。”  
“小子怎么突然洁癖了，当初你发疯的时候我可一个星期都没洗，怎么也不见你介意。”  
“那情况不一样，大家干干净净的都舒服不是？”黎簇拉扯着吴邪的上衣给他脱下来，随即关上了浴室的门。  
他走回床边坐下，拿起一个遥控器按下按钮。  
面前的玻璃逐渐变成透明，可以清楚地看到里面的场景。但吴邪看不到外面的变化，他还维持着刚进去的动作呆呆地站在那里，不知道在想什么。  
黎簇承认自己的恶趣味，他故意选了有这种设备的套房，就是想看看吴邪在自己一个人的时候，到底会露出什么样的表情。  
吴邪又呆了一会，抬眼看看镜子里的自己，笑了笑。那个笑带着很明显的自嘲，黎簇的心却像被狠狠揪了一把，一阵一阵钝痛起来。  
随后吴邪开始脱裤子，他很快就脱个精光，走到了花洒下。  
许久未见的身体一下子勾起了黎簇内心深处的欲念，他盯着吴邪修长笔直的双腿，和随着动作在双丘中若隐若现的隐秘沟壑，一股热流瞬间冲向下体，把裤子顶起了一大块凸起。  
他换了个舒服一点的动作，继续盯着吴邪。吴邪闭着眼睛，拿起沐浴露开始擦拭身体。  
他的动作很慢，在黎簇眼里像是故意慢放的色情片，他的眼睛随着吴邪的手在他的身体上四处滑动，仿佛眼神都有了实体，一寸一寸舔过吴邪伤痕累累的皮肤，最后来到下半身。  
吴邪体毛很少，在最应该集中的地方也比一般人稀疏的多，所以阴茎可怜巴巴的垂在那里，没有受到保护的感觉。  
吴邪好像没什么兴趣仔细清洗，他随意拨了几下，就打开了花洒。  
黎簇在他马上洗完的时候开门走了进去。吴邪没什么反应，随口问了句“这么急着上厕所？”  
话音刚落就被黎簇按在了墙上。黎簇把花洒关掉，凑过去咬了一口吴邪的耳垂：“是急着上你。”  
吴邪笑：“刚才谁说能等的？”  
“刚才是刚才，现在是现在。”黎簇拿着润滑油，单手掀开盖子顺着吴邪的背倒了下去，透明的液体在他身上留下一道莹亮的痕迹，渐渐没入臀缝中消失。  
“润滑油便宜也不是这么浪费法的。”吴邪还有功夫教育他，在黎簇一个指节突然探入穴口后闭了嘴。  
黎簇这次很温柔，他一边耐心开拓，一边不停吻着吴邪的背，手也伸到前面开始抚慰起他还没有反应的阴茎。  
吴邪抬起小臂撑在墙上，和第一次完全不一样的感觉让吴邪双腿发软，前后夹击下他几乎没来得及控制就泄了黎簇一手。没缓过劲黎簇就举着手伸到他面前，语调恶劣：“怎么回事？”  
“滚。”吴邪不想理他，身后传来笑声，随即是窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音。  
“你不会要在这里吧？”吴邪转身想推黎簇出去，“放那么大床在外面浪不浪费？”  
“你还真是上年纪了，怎么这么啰嗦。”黎簇呼噜一把被水打湿的头发，年轻英俊的脸庞完全展现在吴邪面前，“床当然要用，但这里我也要用。”  
说完不等吴邪反驳，他又吻了上来。赤裸的身体紧密贴合，吴邪觉得自己的舌头都要被他吸走了，于是不甘示弱地反击。可惜很快他就只剩出气没有进气了，挣扎出来又喘了半天，看得黎簇直皱眉头。  
黎簇这几年又长高了一点，身材也锻炼的相当结实。所以他揽着吴邪的腰把他抱在洗手台上时，吴邪也没多惊讶。  
腿被分开，在浴室明亮的灯光下黎簇像是欣赏艺术品一般仔细打量着吴邪。这让吴邪在这些年锻炼出来的刀枪不入的脸皮也有些绷不住了，他踢了黎簇肩膀一脚，“要做就快点。”  
“我这不是怕你嘎嘣厥过去给你点时间休息么。”黎簇的手滑向他的大腿根，“别着急，我们还有时间。”  
说完他低头把吴邪的阴茎含进了嘴里。纵然吴邪上刀山下火海水里来山里去的什么没见过，可这事儿搁自己身上时还真不是一时半会儿能消化的。  
他愣在那里，看着黎簇的头埋在他腿间上上下下，除了又热又软又湿吴邪脑子里已经没有别的想法了。他抓紧黎簇的头发，腰部下意识摆动着，在快到的时候黎簇却松了口，换来吴邪不满的哼声。  
“怕你一会没得射了。”黎簇一副好心的样子，抓着吴邪的腰一个转身让他趴在台子上，分开臀缝就把自己顶了进去。  
即使刚才润滑过，太久没有承受入侵的穴口还是紧紧绞住了黎簇。他拍了拍吴邪的屁股，“放松点。”  
“你他妈、放松一个、试试。”吴邪话都说不囫囵，他大口吸着气，抬起头就看见镜子里的自己，光溜溜地趴在那里被一个男人操，脸上一片潮红。  
吴邪啊吴邪，你可真是越活越倒退了。  
他闭上眼，注意力就全都集中在了身后，黎簇还没整个进来，他退出去一点，再往里挤一挤，没几下就顶开肠壁一插到底。  
粗大的阴茎猛地擦过吴邪的前列腺，他几乎是瞬间就高潮了。整个人一下子软倒在台子上，冰凉的大理石蹭过胸口，让已经变得敏感挺立的乳头更加坚硬。  
黎簇抓着他的腰开始大开大合地进出，不顾吴邪不停颤抖的身体，他次次擦过前列腺，润滑油被剧烈的抽插打出白沫，发出黏腻的水声。吴邪的手无处可放，四处乱摸的时候抓到了水龙头，就紧紧握住不再松开。  
快感过于强烈几乎变成痛苦，没一会吴邪的阴茎竟然又颤巍巍地抬起头来，他死咬着牙关不出声，黎簇也不说话，抓着他腰的手却力气极大，吴邪想肯定已经被掐紫了。  
他被顶的不停往前撞，肉体的拍打声在浴室里被无限放大，传到吴邪耳朵里，他想捂住不听，下巴却被一只手抬了起来，逼他看向面前的镜子：“吴邪，看看你自己的脸。”吴邪闭着眼不想搭理他，被他猛地一顶后没咬住牙关漏出一声呻吟，这极大地刺激了黎簇，他捞着吴邪的胯往后拉，一下重似一下地撞过来，直到释放在吴邪身体里。  
他一抽出去吴邪就顺着台子滑到了地上，精液滴滴答答的沿着他的大腿根落下来，他觉得连抬起手指的力气都没有了。  
“你这是想操死我。”他被黎簇抱着放在床上的时候终于说出话来。  
“没错，我就是想操死你。”黎簇毫不客气，掰开他的双腿又挤进去。刚被开发过的穴口软得一塌糊涂，在黎簇进去的时候还有几滴精液被碾出来。  
黎簇进去以后没动，吴邪闭着眼有些急促地呼吸着，太剧烈的运动让他的肺不堪重负，他怀疑黎簇按刚才那力道再来一轮他就真得去见爷爷了。  
到时候黎簇会怎么说，抱着他的骨灰给他爹妈，说对不起把你们儿子操死了？  
这比屎灰有过之而无不及啊。  
他觉得黎簇做得出来，忍不住感叹自己这是什么看人眼光，怎么认识的都是这种不着四六的玩意儿。  
还好黎簇有点良心，他只是把自己埋进去就没再动。吴邪一边腹诽小孩子恢复精神就是快，一边忍不住紧了紧屁股。  
毕竟有个又粗又长又热的东西一直插在屁股里实在不怎么舒服。  
结果他一动黎簇也跟着动了，他开始缓缓地摆起腰部，次次都是几乎抽出去，再慢慢插回来。  
看起来健身效果很明显。吴邪还有功夫想些有的没的，这么来回摆了一会黎簇竟然还能保持匀速运动，换自己腰估计早就断了。  
虽然现在也快断了。  
黎簇其实忍得要爆炸，刚刚热血上头不顾吴邪的身体狠狠要了他一回后现在冷静了一点，看他喘得那么辛苦也不敢太造次，只能等他缓过来。  
结果这个人还不知死活地用屁股夹他，看来真是想死在床上。  
吴邪的呼吸已经均匀了不少，他睁开眼看着黎簇，丝毫没有对自己处境的自觉：“怎么，不行了？”  
“行不行你还不知道么？”黎簇气得笑起来，拉开吴邪的双腿开始用力。  
一时之间屋里只有肉体交合的声音，黎簇趴下去把脸埋在吴邪肩膀上，急促的呼吸打在吴邪颈侧，他推推黎簇：“痒。”  
黎簇就吻了上来，这个吻和身下凶狠的动作刚好相反，极尽缠绵，吴邪被快感充斥了全身，连回应的力气都没有了。  
等黎簇终于射出来的时候吴邪像条死鱼般瘫在床上，黎簇躺在他旁边，胳膊却还是环着他的腰，生怕他又跑了似的。  
吴邪闭着眼顺口气儿，又睁开，盯着装饰豪华的天花板发了一会呆，叫黎簇：“小子。”  
“干嘛？”  
“听说你最近动了几个吴家的盘口。”  
“我连吴家小三爷都敢动，动几个盘口算什么。”  
“唉，”吴邪叹气，觉得揽在腰上的胳膊又紧了紧，“我倒没什么意见，只不过这事儿要是被我二叔知道，免不了有你喝一壶的。”  
“你在担心我？”  
“省省吧。你现在最好听我的，要不就赶紧收手，要不……”他想了想，觉得还真没多少能和黎簇谈判的筹码，“要不我就不再见你了。”  
黎簇一个翻身又压在他身上，居高临下看着他，眼神里带着说不出的复杂与决绝。原来自己之前在他身体里种下的孽障已经长到这么大了，吴邪有些绝望的想。  
“吴老板，我已经成年了。”黎簇伸出一只手，慢慢地在吴邪面前握成拳头：“小孩子才做选择题。”  
他低头舔了一口吴邪的脖子，凑近他的耳朵：“成年人当然是全都要。”

 

END


End file.
